


Retribution

by KathrynThacker742



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynThacker742/pseuds/KathrynThacker742
Summary: After a traumatic experience when he was young; Alex loses everything his friends, family and status. However, this lose has made him determined to find out why his parents were killed and to get his revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

 

   
  
---  
  
"Mother…Father?” I call out softly while walking down one of the many dark corridors that are in my house. “I have a bad feeling about this” I mutter to myself.

_“Me too”_ said the high-pitched voice in my head. The sound of it made my skin crawl. This ‘voice’ has been around in my head for about a year how and it still creeps me out. I have told my parents about it countless times, but my father just said that it is normal in our family.

 

What does that even supposed to mean anyway?

 

“Quiet you” I whisper. After that, it went silent.

The candle lantern in my right hand was emitting just enough light to be able to tell the difference between the old and new features of the house. The section that I am walking through is older than the rest of the house.

To anyone who has not lived in the house all their life, they would not be able to tell the difference. However, I have lived here for my whole life, so I can tell; the older stone walls aren’t as clean cut as the newer ones and the floorboards are a slightly different shade of brown. Apparently, the original building was in a fire and this is the only part of the house survived the blaze.

As I approach my mother and father’s room, I can hear voices, not one but many of them coming from their room. I do not recognise any of them.

What is happening in there? My curiosity takes over and I push gently agenised the oak door.

 

Blood!

 

Blood is the first thing I see even when I have opened the door ever so slightly. The bright crimson colour was all over the part of the floor and wall that I could see. My body started to shake, my breathing become short and raged, the vile smell made me want to vomit but I manage to keep it down, somehow.

“That was too easy” one person said mockingly.

“Yeah. Wasn’t he the commander of the army or something?” Another said. Both voices are unfamiliar to me. Even though I feel extremely sick to my stomach, I try to investigate the room to see if I can recognise anyone, making sure that I avoid looking at any blood. That part was not easy.

My eyes darted around the part of the room that I can see and right in the middle of that section, there is a tall and broad figure with slick brown hair.

“Easy boys, we still have one more on the list.” His voice is familiar. It is assertive but also maniacal. “We just need to make sure that he isn’t awake or even aware that we are here.”

 

Is he talking about me? Well who else could it be? The staff live in the house in the back. Only me, mum and dad live in the house.

 

“Isn’t our last target the 12-year-old son. Now what is his name? Oh yeah the little brats name is Alex.” One of the men sneered.

I suddenly let out a gasp louder than intended, the brown-haired figure sharply turned to look at the door and we locked eyes for a few moments. “Oh…Crap” I whispered, kneeling on the ground. My body is still in shock from what I am seeing.

“Get him” the brown-haired figure yelled, pointing at me.

I managed to get myself out of my state of shock and started to run for it as fast as I could. I don’t know where I’m running to, as long as it is away from them, I do not care. I turn around a corner and I run into someone, falling onto the ground hitting my head. I rub my head and start it look up at the person the I had just bumped into. This person was wearing a hooded, brown cloak, has a longsword in their hand, both arms are covered in tattoos and due to their hooded cloak, I could not see their face.

They start to raise their sword arm up and then slashed their longsword downward towards my chest.

Using a technique my dad taught me, I roll out of the way of the killing blow, but he still managed to slash the side of my face making a cut. From what I could feel, it stars above my right eye, down my eye and stops just above the right side of my mouth. Screaming out in pain, in some way I manage to stand up and start to run away from them, while holding my face, towards my room.

I reach my room and locked it from the inside. Out of some old clothes I make a temporary bandage for the large cut on my face. I get some of the most common looking clothing I have and put them on. If I am gunna get out of here alive I need to look like a commoner.

I gather different bits and pieces that I will need and quickly put them in a small, easy to carry bag.

“Spare clothes. Check. Some money. Check. Anything else. No need. I’ll get some food from the staff and tell them what has happened. Now a way out.” I say to myself trying to remain calm and under control of my fear. I look towards the window and sigh. “I guess that will be my way out”. I open the window carefully.

I’m on the second floor of the house and it is a 7-meter drop, if I just jump out, I will break my legs, no questions asked!

I grab all the bed sheets and towels that I can find and start to tie them all together.

 

Please work.

 

I tie one end of the make-shift rope to a side of my bed that I have moved over to the window already and I throw the other side over and out of the window. It doesn’t touch the ground, but it will be enough, so I can drop down and escape safely.

I am about to climb out of the window when the door to my room is bust open and five figures walked into my room. The door is now completely broken and there are pieces of wood everywhere. After the dust has settled I started to recognise the tall, brown-haired figure that was in my mum and dads room. “Lord Barack?” I say questioning.

“Ah. Alex you do remember me after all?” he said sarcastically.

Lord Barack is…well…was… one of my dad’s co-workers. Why would he kill both my dad and my mum? I stared at him. I would be lying to say I’m not scared, I’m terrified for my own life. And somehow, I manage to speak up.

“Why?” I muttered, my legs shaking. He looked at me with his cold green eyes and just shaked his head.

“I don’t think you will even understand. Now I will let you live if you do not tell anyone what happened here tonight. Ok Alex?” He looked at me with a cold expression, like he had already won.

I take a deep breath and climb out of the window and jumped. Grabbing the bed-sheet rope on the way down. The cold wind passed around me in all direction and I could tell that the end of the rope was coming closer, I let go. The impact of the ground was not as bad as I first thought and by rolling on the floor gave me the momentum to run away and to run towards the staff house.

As I sprinted towards the edge of the estate I could hear Lord Barack shout. “I will kill you one day half breed! I will find you and kill you like I killed your parents.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been 5 years since the death of my parents and I have lost everything from my status to even my friends. However, I did not lose the voice in my head, it kept me sane, somehow. It has helped me with getting over the death of my family, also it has assisted me with getting use to my new life which mainly included hunting and common socialising.

Where am I now? Well…I’m kind of in a prison cell. I’m here because I killed a couple of armed guards.

One minute I am eating some food I had got and the next some armed guards approached me.

I was already in a bad mood because of a previous job.  

Anyway, one of them approached me and called me a ‘Mongrel’ and by that point my sword was embedded into that guards’ stomach. I managed to kill 10 of them before they caught me. It was a massacre and I fully enjoyed it. If I had been in a better mood I would have just shrugged the comment off but when one of them called my a ‘Half-Breed’ I just snapped.

I know what I am. Half elf and half human. I do not see the problem with it, but lodes of people do.

I hate being in a closed off area, I defiantly prefer being out in the open like a wild animal. Well, that is the reason why everyone in the thief’s guild call me Panther. Nevertheless, the massacre happened about 3 months and I have calmed down…somewhat.

The cells are not anything special. Every one of them is made up of stone and steel and are about the size of an average horse stable. It is cold but since we are in the summer seasons, it is relatively nicer than outside. There is a bed, toilet (which is just a bucket) and the cell door; it is covered in cobwebs and there are spiders, cockroaches and other insects all over the place. Charming right.

 

_‘I hear someone walking in our direction’_ the voice in my head, which I have called Tempest; spoke to me.

As I am lying on my bed I turn my head towards the main cell door and it opened, and some of the guards come walking through. 

“Alright all you maggots! Get up” One of them yelled across the prison. “Your breakfast is here, and it is cold.” He is about average height with short blond hair and brown eyes. His name is Harry and he is the second in command here. With an ego as big as a horse he is one of the guards I would be more than thrilled to kill and at the massacre I almost did, but I was stopped by the others.

“That is no way you should talk to any of us like that.” I mutter loud enough for me to hear me.

“What was that?!” I could feel his gaze fall upon me. In return for his gaze I stand up and walk over to the cell door and look straight at him with the most intimidating stare I could muster.

“I said. That is no way you should talk to any of us like that.” We stare at each other and I smirk. “Especially towards someone who is more than willing to kill you where you stand.” I here quite a few cheers and yells from the other cells. I have managed to get on the good side of majority of the inmates and all of us agree on one thing; that it is easy to make the guards quake in their boots when we threaten to kill them. Well, some of us more than the others because we can and will kill if given the chance.

“That is enough!” Another guard shouted. He is a bit taller than Harry, his hair was slightly longer, brown hair and his uniform looks fancier. “Stand away from the bars Alex.” His voice is assertive but I stand my ground.

 

There is no way I am gonna listen to you…traitor.

 

I redirect my stare towards him. “And why should I…Officer?!” My tone is threatening and snarky.

“Because; Alex. You will get an electric shock from the cell door and that is not very pleasant.” He stares me down and eventually I reluctantly step down.

“But of course, Officer James!” I step back and give him a mocking bow and turn my back to him and lie down on my bed. I could hear him sigh from the main entrance.

I am annoyed, extremely annoyed. James use to be my best friend when I was young. We used to be close and do everything together but that all changed after the death of my mum and dad. He did not see me let alone speak to me. So, I got annoyed at him and when the massacre accrued it was him and a few of his best guards to stop me. No matter how much I want to hate him, I cannot stop admiring him for what he has achieved. He is a high-ranking officer in the army and among the best of the royal guards.

All I have done is go around killing people for the money, so I can survive another day. I guess you can say that I am kind of jealous. But if I was taken in by another wealthy family then I would not know what the world is really like and I would not know half of the stuff that I know now.

 

_“He is outside your cell door”_

 

Tempest did not need to mention that James is standing just a few meters away due to the fact that I could sense his presence. I sit up on my bed and look out of the window that’s in my room.

“What do you want?” I muttered. James just let out a breath and stood closer to the door. “You do not know what I can do…Officer.” I whispered under my breath.

“Oh, give the whole ‘Officer’ thing a break, will you?!” I looked at him coldly. He sighed again and knelt down. “Look. I have almost nothing to say to you other than…” He put some food into my cell and whispered, “I am not gunna be around after today, I am sincerely sorry that I practically left you to fend for yourself and good luck.” He stood up and started to walk away. “My friend”.

I snap my head around to look at him. Does he consider me his friend still? No. There absolutely no way.

When all the guards leave the prison, I get up and approach my food. As always it is scraps but I can see a full potato.

“They must be feeling generous today Alex. To give you something that good.” One of the inmate’s tease.

“You must be right” I muttered back, looking at my food. I go to pick up the try that it is in and I notice a piece of paper sticking out from under the potato. It is a folded piece of paper. I open it up and It reads:

 

**Dear Alex,**

**I want to fully apologise for my behaviour when we were kids. I should have supported you through the ordeal of losing your parents, but I butchered our friendship and for that, I am truly sorry. When you get this, I will be leaving for the capital to for fill my new role as the Right-Hand Man to the royal family. I wish we could have gone through this together.**

**As a farewell gift I have given you the layout of the prison and a timetable of when each of the watches change. I am risking a lot, so I can help you escape.**

**Hopefully, when I am free, and you are next in the capital, we can meet and sort things out in person.**

**I hope that you find out why your parents were killed and if you ever need my help just ask.**

**I hope this helps,**

**James**

**P.S. Please burn this when you get the chance.**  
  
---  
  
 

  
 

On the back of the letter there was a map, a time table on when the guards change over for duties and a small key.

 

_“He sounds like, he is apologising to you because of what he has done.”_ Tempest acknowledges the massage and I look to over the massage again as well as the time table.

 

“Everything looks like it is check.” I mutter to myself. I have been to almost every sector of the prison because of all the fights I have been in, so I have a pretty good idea where everything is, however this map confers my previous expeditions.

 

_“So, what are you going to do? Are you going to trust him? This could be a trap.”_ Tempest has a point. What if it is a trap.

 

No. From the language and the handwriting of the letter, he is being very sincere and truthful.

 

“I trust his letter. If I have remembered anything about our previous friendship; I know that he has never told a lie.” I explain to Tempest and continue. “So, to answer your question. One I trust him. And two I am gonna escape as soon as I can memorise these plans.”

 

_“So, it is happening tomorrow?”_ He asks playfully.

 

 “Who do you think I am?” I smirk and let out a short breath. “It is happening tonight when I find out where their forces are weaker.” I proclaimed this to Tempest and start to analyse the map and times while eating my meal. “With all of this information. This is going to be childsplay.”


End file.
